Mafiosa seducción
by ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY
Summary: Atraparte es más que mi deber y si para ello debo seducirte gustoso lo haré. UA Dream pair.
1. 0 o 6

**Hola a todos, después de un tiempo me digno a pasarme por aquí con un nuevo fic. Nuevamente, la dream pair es la elegida ^^=, esta vez en respuesta a la actividad del "Dream Pair Fan Club FujiXEiji".**

**Mmh… para quienes llevan un rato leyéndome permítanme informarles que estoy sumamente feliz y nerviosa, puesto que con este fic no solo inicio un nuevo proyecto sino también por que me he atrevido a experimentar una nueva forma de…¿presentación? O_O Bueno, conformen vayan bajando en el escrito verán a lo que me refiero -_-U.**

**Odio decirlo pero, PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo: adoro tu voz *3* y la portada de tu disco es sencillamente divina XD.**

**Sin mas, disfruten la lectura.**

**AVAVA**

**Mafiosa seducción**

**Por: Zafiro Rachel Any**

**0**

_De a poco el sonido de las patrullas se hacia mas ensordecedor a través del furioso diluvio que caía externamente, aunando a ello el constante barullo que había fuera de la habitación, los gritos de sus compañeros le ponían al tanto, aun sabiendo que no se necesitaba ser un genio para entender lo que había ocurrido._

_Un traidor, un encubierto y el pitazo se dio._

_Alguna luz del exterior reboto en el lustroso metal del revólver, ahora salpicado de sangre._

_Empuño mas el arma sintiendo como el cañón enemigo se oprimía aún más contra su pecho; una sonrisita burlona se dibujo en su rostro a sabiendas que todo podía terminar en cuestión de segundos, que el más rápido saldría victorioso…_

_Un bufido salió de sus labios, de a poco se torno en una carcajada cargada de amargura. Los iris azulados se tiñeron con la locura propia de la ocasión, sus pies retrocedieron en torpes pasos poniendo distancia entre ambos._

_El blanco de su arma cambio hasta posarse en su sien, miro una vez más al otro y lejos de mostrar enfado, una suave sonrisa llena de resignación se le dibujo._

_La lluvia golpeando las ventanas, el ensordecedor ruido de las patrullas, el mecanismo se acciono y todo termino…_

**1**

Alcohol, música y unas cuantas perras contoneándosele encima, nada mejor después de un arduo día de trabajo, el precio de ser de los favoritos del jefe.

Su rostro se vio ahogado en el enorme busto de la rubia que esa noche le hacía compañía, sonrió para sus adentros y rodeo el talle de la chica, enterrando aún mas el rostro. A su vez sintió a otra que acariciaba sus piernas y una mas le daba un bien merecido masaje en la espalda.

Se dejo consentir permitiendo que todo a su alrededor siguiera su curso.

**2**

Al librar su rostro, se llevo un vaso a los labios, percibió el olor a pólvora en su mano. Por eso detestaba tener que usar un arma. El efecto ensordecedor que quedaba tras la detonación, el hormigueo en su extremidad y la sensación de violador que quedaba en él tras usar el arma ajena; por que él, Kikumaru Eiji, nunca usaba a su fiel _Scarlet_ para ese tipo de trabajos.

Es más, sus camaradas hacían burla constante por dicha decisión.

Tras hacer el juramento, afirmando ser fiel a la familia, recibió a quien sería su compañera mientras estuviera en este negocio, _Scarlet_, su pequeña pero preciosa magnum 44 de empuñadura rojo escarlata.

A cada miembro se le obsequiaba un arma al finalizar su ritual de iniciación, el modelo variaba de un sujeto a otro sin embargo la carga de dos municiones era ley general.

En que descargar esos plomos era asunto de cada uno y en el caso propio de Kikumaru había decidido guardarlos para el momento propicio.

Trato de ignorar el olor de la pólvora mientras sorbía un poco a su vaso de whisky, sintió la bebida bajar por su garganta sincronizada a la par de la mano que subía por su virilidad hacia su vientre y de ahí hacia su pecho.

Los labios de la rubia llenaron su rostro, esperaba que no le dejara pintarrajeado del horripilante labial rojo que usaba pero un resoplido en el oído le hizo sonreír encantado y haciéndole olvidar el asunto del labial.

Las manos de la espalda comenzaron a descender al frente, a rato topándose con otro par que atendía las tetillas por sobre la camisa.

Nuevamente descendieron hacia el vientre, alejándose hacia los costados, hacia el frío metal que trataron de quitar de su cinto. Bruscamente se quito a las tres de encima, miro el metal que permanecía en su sitio. Se puso de pie y sin mediar palabras con ellas, se alejo furioso por que _Scarlet_ fuera la causante de que tuviera que parar sus divertidos juegos. Sabía que no era necesario, solo dos municiones y no podía permitirse el lujo de andar desarmado, al menos la magnum le ayudaba con las apariencias.

Paso cerca de la mesa donde Oshitari, alegremente rodeado de diez mujeres, fuma sin cesar y de meter mano en cuanto lugar le fuera permitido. En el extremo contrario de la mesa el chico nuevo murmuraba entre dientes en dirección al peliazul, lamentaba que Hiyoshi fuese asignado a acompañar al don Juan de la familia hasta que lograra acostumbrarse. Recordaba que al inicio tampoco se la había pasado precisamente bien, ¿y como hacerlo si debía ser el subordinado de _el diamante negro_?

Esperaba que la oportunidad del nuevo llegase pronto.

-Kikumaru, ¿Por qué tan solito? Esta noche debe aprovecharse, el jefe no se encuentra en la ciudad, así que nada de privaciones.- el susodicho detuvo su marcha para mirar al de anteojos.

A veces detestaba su expresión burlona y en esos instantes fue de aquellas veces. Tal galanura expedía ahí sentado como un Adán rodeado de sus Evas, cual maestría mostraba para poder sostener su cigarrillo, la copa de vodka y tocar las tan aprovechadas carnes a su disposición, en verdad lo detestaba.

Frunció el ceño, señal que el otro supo interpretar soltando una risita socarrona.

-De acuerdo, de lo que te pierdes.

Casi asqueado contemplo como se perdía el tan odiado rostro en ese mar de exuberantes bustos.

La mirada perdida y enfurruñada del más joven presente le hizo en verdad apiadarse de su suerte.

-Hazme el favor de tomar de una puñetera vez las riendas de esto.

El silencio del menor se pudo interpretar como un si. El día menos esperado seguro les daba la sorpresa.

Hacer el ritual de iniciación, afirmar lealtad y recibir el arma era solo el comienzo para hacerse de un lugar en esa enorme y retorcida familia.

Si bien, nadie nace sabiendo del oficio, pero de que hay mañosos los hay, ese era el siguiente paso. Pasar a ser parte de una cuadrilla de subordinados de uno de los siete grandes y de ahí todo se trataba de un burdo juego de estrategia. Tomar las riendas de las misiones o simplemente conseguir el favor de los grandes; hacia que uno pudiera aspirar a uno de esos codiciados siete puestos, o como mínimo de dirigir cuadrillas más pequeñas.

"_Todos son necesarios, la familia es numerosa y sigue en vías de desarrollo"_, recordaba haber oído pronunciar en una ocasión al jefe de jefes.

Siguió su recorrido.

**3**

Oshitari tenía razón, la noche la tenían libre, el jefe no regresaría hasta pasados unos días-claro, si corrían con la fortuna de que _sus queridos amigos_ accedieran a pagar lo que les correspondía; si no sucedía su escuadrilla sería la encargada de hacer entender que ese pago era necesario. ¡Con lo muchos negocios que debía atender!-.

Debía disfrutar, quizá olvidarse unos momentos de _Scarlet_.

Metió la mano al interior de su abrigo, cogió uno de sus tabacos que coloco en la comisura de los labios y se abrió paso hasta la barra, situándose a lado de una castaña preciosa.

Le echo un vistazo de manera descarada, lamentándose el uso ridículo de un pantalón demasiado amplio, seguramente ocultaba unas piernas y un trasero magníficos.

-¿Vienes sola, preciosa?

Ignorancia total. No era común ver a chicas tan lindas como esa rondando en _Fruto prohibido_, ¿sería nueva? Imposible, seguro Hajime le habría ido con la noticia al instante.

-Si, tu. La castaña de vestimentas lúgubres.

-¿Yo?

Joder, ¿un hombre? Que hermosos ojos.

**4**

Estar preparado para un tiroteo y una posible huída, eran parte de las cosas a las que se había tenido que acostumbrar.

Proteger el botín y hacer uso de su flexibilidad y reflejos para conseguir el arma ajena, así como jugar un poco con los hombres del bien y lo correcto era parte de la rutina, reírse de ellos, de sus ridículos intentos por detenerles por supuesto que también entraba en la lista.

En otras palabras, Kikumaru estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que se le presentase, listo a cumplir al instante las encomiendas del jefe. ¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! ¿No por ello tenía uno de los codiciados siete puestos?

Estaba curtido para esas misiones, pero nada de eso le podía servir para zafarse de tan evidente error cometido.

Jugueteo con el tabaco en la comisura de los labios mientras una sonrisita se entre dejaba ver.

Contemplo el rostro del otro. Demasiado fino y agraciado para tratarse en verdad de un hombre; menudito, casi delicado, no era de extrañar que se le confundiera con facilidad.

-Disculpa, ¿te referías a mi? Por que de ser ese el caso debo corregirte y decir que soy hombre.

-Lo puedo notar.

"La castaña" rodó los ojos y tomo su olvidado vaso en la barra, sintiendo el descarado estudio del otro sobre su anatomía.

Lo admitía, no tenía el físico mas masculino de todos pero que se le confundiera con una absurda facilidad era demasiado. Bueno, ni que hacerle.

Pego el vaso a sus labios, sonriendo por saberse el centro de atención de ese desconocido, en fin, estaba solo y aburrido, ¿Por qué no darle un poco de cuerda al asunto?

-Mi nombre es Fuji Syuusuke, ¿y el tuyo?

-Dejémoslo en Eiji, ¿te parece?- deslizo los labios hacia el borde del vaso. Podía ser divertido después de todo.

-Eiji entonces. ¿Vienes muy seguido por aquí?

-No como quisiera pero si. ¿Y tu? Nunca te había visto por estos sitios, Fuji-kun.

-Syuusuke esta bien. Soy nuevo, en mi trabajo me habían hablado maravillas de este sitio así que decidí venir a confirmar eso.- se relamió los labios sin dejar de ver de refilón al otro que sonreía. Dio un sorbo a su bebida.- Vaya que hay buen ambiente, lastima el momento en que decidí venir solo.

-Aunque se venga solo, se es difícil que se pase la velada sin compañía.- retiro el tabaco de sus labios dejándolo en la barra.- ¿Gustas que cumpla con esa tarea?

-Debería ser yo quien rogara por el favor.

Dejo una vez mas el jarro en la barra, giro el cuerpo hasta quedar de frente al otro, Kikumaru tomo la invitación pasando un brazo por el fino talle del castaño, de esta forma atrayéndolo hacia si.

Se vieron reflejados en las iris ajenas permitiéndose el lujo de perderse en la distinta tonalidad azul del otro.

El irrefrenable impulso de querer unir sus labios con el recién conocido se impuso a toda lógica.

Sensual, fogoso e impúdico, ¿Qué mas daba? Era un rato de diversión.

**5**

El whisky y el gin bailando, queriendo mezclarse en el interior de ese libidinoso beso. El sabor del alcohol sirviendo solamente para encender aún más esa sensación de enferma urgencia. La estridente música les fue marcando el ritmo y los sitios exactos donde debían tocar.

Se habían fundido en su propio torrente de obscena pasión haciéndose invisibles a ojos del resto de los invitados a esa orgía en el _Fruto prohibido._

La corriente comenzaba a ser mas fuerte y seguramente no habría quien les detuviera.

Nada, ni nadie.

_Nadie._

**6**

"_Tengo el deber de estar disponible para la familia en todo momento, incluso cuando se este follando delicioso."_

Como si un dios de las aguas hubiese obrado en ese instante, la corriente se detuvo acompañada de la melodía de un móvil.

Metió la mano al interior de su abrigo, extrayendo el móvil que había dejado de timbrar. Leyó el mensaje, soltando un suspiro se dirigió al castaño que le miraba curioso.

-Tendrás que disculparme "linda" me acaba de surgir un imprevisto y debo marchar.

-¿Tan pronto? ¡Que mal!

-Sabrás disculparme, espero verte en otra ocasión.

-Dalo por hecho.

-¿Disculpa?

-Espero verte nuevamente.

Sus zafiros se toparon una ultima vez y sin mediar una palabra más, Eiji se alejo de ahí cerciorándose de que _Scarlet_ estuviese en su sitio.

Le vio alejarse, lamentando que su divertida velada terminara tan abruptamente, mejor así, no había ido a _Fruto prohibido_ a divertirse tenía asuntos que resolver en ese sitio.

**AVAVA**

**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue con la lectura? ¿Dio lo mismo, se les dificulto o les gusto? ^^U**

**Pues debo confesar que la idea de escribir sobre mafias y ese tipo de cosas no son mi fuerte, estoy tratando de dar lo mejor de mi, así que sabrán disculpar mi nulo manejo del tema (estuve investigando y esas cosas pero no me fueron suficientes para quitarme esta inseguridad -.-U)**

**Bueno, como siempre le he dado varias lecturas para revisar pero no dudo que a la inútil de mi se le haya ido alguna faltilla por ahí y si notan algo no duden en decirlo.**

**Espero que estos primeros capítulos hayan sido de su agrado.**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, jitomatazo o amenaza de muerte son bien recibidas.**

**Hasta la proxima.**


	2. 7 o 12

**¡Hola! Yo aquí de nueva cuenta trayéndoles este segundo capítulo, más bien los seis siguiente capítulos de este fic ^^U.**

**Agradezco su tiempo y comentarios a: **sakuno12, dey-san, Musaga y Ryoomaa**, ¡muchísimas gracias! Y a los otros 66 no más los ignorare XD.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo…no se me ocurre nada, me estoy cayendo del sueño -.-U.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**AVAVA**

**7**

La imagen que se tiene de los de su rubro siempre había sido distorsionada por la visión hollywoodense y literaria- tal el caso de la obra de Sir Arthur Connan Doyle- y para cuando entro supo que la visión romántica estaba bastante apartada de la realidad. No existía un desordenado despacho con cientos de artículos periodísticos volando por doquier, así como tampoco se le podía encontrar fumando de la clásica pipa y vestido con el extraño abrigo de tela escocesa y por supuesto que tampoco esta la sexy viuda entrando al despacho envuelta en un mar de lágrimas pidiendo su ayuda para esclarecer el caso del homicidio de su amado y fallecido marido.

No.

Ser detective iba más allá de ello. Un despacho desordenado podría ser el acabose de la carrera- el mínimo detalle ignorado era la humillación y perdición para todo aquel que se hiciera llamar buen detective-, en estas fechas se es mucho más práctico el paquete de tabaco, claro si se fuma; la viuda…lo más cómico de toda esta visión romántica, los casos eran mucho mas importantes que ayudar a esclarecer el homicidio de un esposo, pero la cosa cambiaba si esa mujer era la viuda de algún político.

Quizá lo único parecido que se había entre la realidad y ficción era que se podía tener a un Watson-kun. La triste realidad era que algunos preferían trabajar a solas, al menos en misiones pequeñas. Como él, Fuji Syuusuke, que había exigido a su superior la oportunidad de tomar la misión solo, aún sabiendo que al mínimo fallo podría lamentarlo.

Su superior, Watanabe Osamu, había terminado aceptando ante su insistencia y la nula participación del resto de sus compañeros, no sin advertirle cuidarse en todo momento que durase la misión.

No era un estúpido, sabía que aquella era una tarea sumamente peligrosa así como importante.

Ser un investigador no solo trataba de buscarle la pista a los chicos malos y hacer uso de los juegos mentales para lograr conseguir la información, ser investigar también es ser un buen actor, encubrir tu realidad para no ser descubierto.

Ser investigador con la misión de perseguir a la mafia no era algo con lo que se debía jugar cuello.

**8**

_Fruto prohibido_ era conocido como uno de los principales negocios del jefe de jefes, líder de una de las familias más importantes dentro de la _yakuza_; el lugar idóneo para ejemplificar la prostitución y el narcotráfico, entre otros suculentos negocios y era precisamente este sitio el que se convertiría en su escenario de investigaciones.

Los resultados expulsados en la ultima investigación señalaba que era poco común que el jefe visitara el sitio pero que por el contrario era normal toparse con sus subordinados, los siete grandes. Si lograba invadir uno de esos siete pilares, desarticular la organización sería pan comido.

**9**

Podía ver el reflejo de las luces de neón en su copa de martini mientras la estridente música le envolvía en un ambiente poco relajado pero perfecto para ambientar la habitual orgía que se vivía noche con noche en ese sitio.

A lo lejos una morena se descubría el escote tratando de llamar su atención, alzó su vaso y sonrió de lado antes de dar un trago a su bebida.

Bendito sea el día en que el jefe Watanabe le confiara la presente misión, mucho mejor que estar frente al escritorio arreglando papeleo y claro, ¿Cómo no iba a hacer mejor? Si podía beber en horas de servicio, pero que quedara claro que solo era para aparentar, y lo mejor era que podía divertirse mientras conseguía la valiosa información requerida.

¡Bendito sea el trabajo de campo!

Dio un trago mas a su bebida antes de dejar el vaso sobre la barra, ya había sido suficiente de estar perdiendo el tiempo lo mejor era comenzar a recolectar datos y, si la suerte le sonreía, toparse con uno de los siete pilares de la familia.

Dejo un par de billetes en la barra antes de emprender su caminata por la encarnación del edén de la perdición. Exuberantes féminas contoneándose sobre los lujuriosos caballeros que felices colocaban varios billetes en la diminuta lencería que portaban, unos mas se dejaban envolver por un éxtasis aún mayor que les podría proporcionar cualquiera de esas zorras, la _herbología_ siempre al servicio de quien la necesitara.

¡En verdad que amaba su trabajo!

**10**

"Vaya, el edén también tiene sección preferencial."

Largo, oscuro y al final la luz que permite ver la otra parte del jardín, tan bello y natural. Un corro de hembritas en celo a la espera de ser disfrutadas, todas esperando sobre un fino lecho de seductora seda.

Largo, oscuro, curiosamente impregnado por el perfume de la seducción y la lujuria.

Largo, oscuro, la luz al final del túnel… el edén de los peces gordos, la sección donde se cerraban todos los acuerdos nacionales e internacionales, el reino de la escoria política… la sección preferencial.

**11**

-¿Haz perdido algo?

Dio un bote al escuchar aquella pregunta susurrada a su oído de manera suave y hasta aburrida, giro sobre sus talones topándose con la mueca burlona de Eiji. El pelirrojo alzó la mano llevándose un cigarrillo a medio consumir a la comisura de los labios, detrás de él un trío de chicos con aire enfurruñado miraban la orgía que se realizaba unos pasos más allá.

-¡Eiji!- el susodicho arqueo una ceja dejando escapar el humo del tabaco, el castaño sonrió algo nervioso.- Fuji… Fuji Syu…

-Syuusuke, si te recuerdo. ¿Qué haces aquí? Esa sección esta restringida.

-¿Restringida? Oh, bueno. Es que una vez más he cometido la idiotez de venir a solas y bueno…- calló cuando el más alto alzó la mano libre de tabaco y se dirigió a los otros tres.

-Váyanse, nos veremos mañana y ni se les ocurra llegar tarde.

-Deuce.- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Con aire cansado y arrastrando los pies se alejaron mientras murmuraban por lo bajo. Syuusuke no pudo evitar sonreír al notar lo monos que eran.

-Lindos chicos.

-Y que lo digas, lastima su malhumor.- sonrió dejando impactado al castaño. No era una sonrisa burlona, ni una seductora, era una sonrisa limpia y, hasta se podía atrever a afirmar, inocente.- Se toman las cosas tan apecho que no se pueden tomar ni un solo minuto de descanso.

-Que mal, con lo jóvenes que se ven.- sonrió. Coloco un mechón detrás de su oído sin dejar de ver al pelirrojo- ¿y tienes planes para esta noche?

-Si.- alzó una vez mas la mano con el tabaco, rodó los ojos fastidiado al notarle consumido en su totalidad.- Pensaba pasar la velada contigo su así lo deseas.- abrió los ojos sorprendido del repentino cambio en el hombre. Un aire infantil parecía envolverle mientras le sonreía ansioso.

-Ruego por el favor.- Eiji sonrió encantando a la par que trataba de ocultar su asombro al descubrir una vez más esos penetrantes ojos azules.

¡A la mierda el trabajo!

**12**

-¿A dónde creen que van?

Un escalofrío les recorrió, detuvieron su caminar girando a ver al _diamante negro_ que recién llegaba acompañado de dos chicas que traían la estupidez pintada en la cara.

Los tres se miraron entre si a la espera de que cualquiera se dignara a explicarle.

-A casa.- hablo al fin Kirihara mientras tragaba saliva, miro de reojo a sus compañeros en busca de respaldo.

-¿A casa? Claro, mami debe estarles esperando con la cena calientita. ¡Que idiotez la de oree-sama!- rió con sorna. El trío enrojeció de furia, mordiéndose la lengua para no ir a regresar el "cumplido"- ¡Y una mierda! Ustedes no se van a casa, se supone que deberían estar con _Scarlet_, ¿Dónde esta ese bueno para nada?

-¿Bueno para nada? Eso no es lo que le he oído gemir, Atobe-san.

-¡Ah!

El reluciente metal de la Marui SIG Sauer P226 brillo ante las luces de neón quedando entre los ojos de ese ojigris atrevido. Las chicas se alejaron chillando asustadas mientras Kirihara y Kaidoh tragaban saliva, nerviosos ante el atrevimiento de ese chico.

-El bueno para nada esta allá dentro con una "tía", en cuanto lo vio pidió que nos retiráramos.- el rubio del lunar chasco la lengua, bajo a _diamante negro_ sin dejar de aniquilar con la mirada a Wakashi.

-Será mejor que vayas aprendiendo cual es tu sitio, mocoso.- los observo un momento antes de adentrarse aún más en esa pocilga. Las chicas le siguieron aprisa mientras murmuraban asustadas.

Se detuvo cuando vio a _Scarlet_ caminando hacia él acompañado de una "tía", al pasar por su lado el pelirrojo sonrió burlonamente acentuando la mofa con el descarado beso al castaño que le acompañaba.

Les vio alejarse, las perras que le acompañaban se abrazaron a él reclamando su atención. Soltó un suspiro y recuperando su expresión arrogante, las tomo a ambas por el talle conduciéndolas al pasillo de la sección restringida.

**13**

Se veía asquerosamente sexy con el cabello totalmente despeinado sobre la almohada, esos pequeños labios entreabiertos y la manta que acentuando su fina figura de chica… se veía hermoso, se acerco un poco para sentir la respiración del hombre darle un beso. Al no haber respuesta por parte del castaño pasó una mano por debajo de la manta hasta la cadera, le comenzó a acariciar con la yema de los dedos logrando que el mas bajo se revolviera un poco inquieto. Sonrío satisfecho para luego deslizar su mano un poco mas allá de la cadera, acarició levemente la entrepierna de Syuusuke, logrando que al fin despertara.

-Buenos días- gimió- estate quieto, ¿no tuviste suficiente con lo de anoche?- se quejo pero sin hacer verdaderos intentos por alejar esas caricias.

-¿Tu que crees? No te quejes, solo fueron cuatro veces y yo hice todo el trabajo. Tú, Syuusuke-chan, solo te dedicaste a recibir y disfrutar.- canturreo con infantil voz, remarco sus palabras con un juguetón toque en la nariz del castaño.

Fuji sonrió divertido. Sintió la traviesa mano vagar de la entrepierna al vientre, subiendo tranquila y sensualmente hasta alcanzar el lampiño pecho. Aspiro el embriagante aroma corporal mezclado con el tabaco que expedía el pelirrojo en el momento en que se inclino para besar su cuello. Le sintió subir por el mentón hacia sus labios para silenciar los gemidos que comenzaban a nacer con la obra de las maravillosas manos del pelirrojo.

-Eiji.

Bajo el rostro esparciendo besos por cada trozo de piel expuesta y sin marcar, lamió con sensual necesidad el plano vientre, aparto la manta descendió aun mas hasta alcanzar el despierto miembro de otro.

Gimió, estrujo la fina seda escarlata, se entrego a la pasión una vez más.

¡Kami, que boca más maravillosa!

Más, por favor, más.

¡Joder, párteme en dos!

"…_incluso cuando este follando delicioso."_

Rodó los ojos con fastidio, deposito un rápido beso en los labios del más bajo antes de incorporarse y coger su móvil.

-En verdad que lo lamento, Syuusuke. Debo resolver un problema en mi trabajo, ¿te parece que lo dejemos para otra ocasión?- dijo pasando la mirada aprisa por el mensaje de texto.

-¿Y que hago mientras?- pregunto indignado señalando su hombría.

-Ah. ¡Fácil!- grito entusiasmado. Se inclino hasta tomar una de las finas manos de Fuji- Te presento a la señorita favores, te aseguro que te divertirás en grande con ella.- Syuusuke descubrió sus ojos en una mirada asesina al pelirrojo que reía divertido.- en verdad que lo lamento, pero es asunto de vida o muerte.- se excuso al tiempo que caminaba hacia su guardarropa- ¿Tienes libre mañana por la tarde?

-Creo que si.

-Entonces es una cita. Pasare por ti a la estación que esta cerca de _Fruto prohibido_.

-Me parece bien.- respondió viéndole terminar de vestirse, quizá debía empezar a imitarle.

-De acuerdo.- termino de abotonarse la camisa dejándola desfajada lo que le dio un aire desarreglado pero seductor- Puedes ducharte o quedarte el tiempo que desees.- camino aprisa a la cama y se inclino para besarle una ultima vez.- Nos veremos mañana, precioso.

Anonadado quedo ahí desnudo, excitado y sin saber que responder a esas ultimas palabras.

Se agazapo entre las escarlatas sabanas soltando un suspiro.

No llevaba nada en las investigaciones pero tenía que verse lo divertida que había sido su velada, seguro Watanabe le reñía por su ineficiencia. ¡A la mierda!

¡Bendito sea el trabajo de campo!

**AVAVA**

**Soy malísima escribiendo de esta temática, pero en verdad que estoy haciendo todo lo posible a mi alcance para escribir algo respetable T-T.**

**Espero que estos capítulos hayan sido de fácil lectura y de su agrado.**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, jitomatazo o amenaza de muerte son bien recibidos.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	3. 13 o 16

**Pues aquí ando de vuelta, lamento el retraso. Me pasaron varias cosas que me impedían escribir -.-, pero aquí de vuelta con nuevos capítulos de esta cosa XD.**

**Quiero agradecer a: **sakuno12, dey-san, Hota-chan y Musaga** por su tiempo para leer y comentar.**

**Bueno pues ahora les traje menos capítulos y no digamos que están a la altura de los anteriores ¬¬, es mas creo que son más capítulos de relleno pero igual ahí tan**

**-.-.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo, solo por ser navidad y por que he sido una fiel seguidora de tu obra, ¿me regalaras los derechos de autor de Hiyoshi? XD… ¬¬ dejenme soñar.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**AVAVAVA**

**13**

"_Deberé aprender sobre el valor de la puntualidad y el respeto de manera categórica en cada una de mis citas."_ Es decir, podía darse el lujo de llegar una o dos horas tarde a donde estuviera el pobre infeliz que le debía el dinero de la mercancía, sin embargo era imperdonable llegar un minuto tarde a donde el jefe le hubiera convocado y era con esta prioridad con la que se aplicaba la regla de _"Tengo el deber de estar disponible para la familia en todo momento, incluso cuando se este follando rico" _

Los ingenuos eran muchos, no podían creer que el llamado pudiera surgir en momentos de esa índole y Kikumaru había sido de esa panda de crédulos y decepcionado tuvo que comprobar que, efectivamente, se debía estar disponible aun cuando se estuviera follando rico. Eso, cuando aún era un subordinado de _diamante negro._

Echo un vistazo a su rolex presidente solo para confirmar lo que los otros seis murmuraban, el jefe venía retrasado con diez minutos. Se hundió en el asiento al tiempo que sentía una mano posarse sobre su pierna derecha, le sintió subir y bajar en sutiles caricias que poco a poco se fueron moviendo hacia los lados. Suspiro derrotado deteniendo las caricias, giro el rostro para ver al otro que se mantenía con la vista fija y elegante en algún punto de la fina mesa de cedro.

-Después de tener el honor de tocar la cama de oree-sama sería normal que solo pidieras de la mejor carne a la mesa.- murmuro tranquilamente aunque con el tono burlón muy mal disimulado. Enfrente de ambos Mizuki jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello mientras veía jugar a Nioh con una navaja, ambos ajenos a la conversación de los dos frente a ellos. Kikumaru sonrió tranquilamente.

-Claro, te entiendo y eso es lo que hago. Siempre me habían dicho que la primera vez siempre es la peor, por eso me empeño en comer siempre de lo mejor.- sintió cerrarse el puño sobre su pierna, al instante se relajo y una suave risa brotó de los labios de Atobe.

-No es mi culpa que seas un niñato que no sabe apreciar la cosa buena cuando la tiene enfrente, si aún fueras mi subordinado te hubiera enseñado un par de cosas de sumo interés.

-Tampoco es culpa de Kikumaru-sama ser más listo que tú.- hizo una pausa, estiro la mano para coger a _Diamante negro_ por la barbilla obligándole a verle directamente. Esbozo una sonrisa pura inocencia a sabiendas que el hombre era débil ante el gesto, por muy falso que fuera.- Atobe-sama, ya no seré su subordinado pero sigo siendo el de menor experiencia entre los siete grandes,- hizo una pausa para inclinarse hacia su rostro, dejando que sus labios rozaron con los del mayor, permitiendo que su aliento le acariciara y embriagara lentamente.- ¿Por qué no me enseña ese par de cosas que me faltaron aprender cuando inicie?

-Oree-sama es bondadoso y no permitirá que sigas avanzado sin ese conocimiento fundamental.- aparto bruscamente la mano de su barbilla. Kikumaru se alejo unos instantes antes de que fuera obligado a regresar a su posición original por la mano que sostenía fuertemente sus rojizos cabellos.- espero que el jefe no tarde más, por que estoy ansioso por darte una buena lección, _ingenuo niño_.- sello sus palabras con un fogoso beso que poco llamo la atención de los otros cinco.

-Dejen eso para después.- interrumpió Yuushi que estando de pie miraba por un alto ventanal.- El jefe a llegado y saben que no le gustan ese tipo de cosas entre nosotros.

-Nfu, cuando llegue a jefe les obligare a que hagan una orgía para mi pleno y sano desfogue.

-Te apoyo _lady al alba_, puri.- sonrió aunque calló al instante aún no muy convencido por el seudónimo de ese sujeto que seguía jugueteando con su rulo mientras su mente parecía haber partido ya muy lejos a uno de sus excéntricos sueños.

-Par de depravados.- murmuro Kite, miro de reojo al par sentado a su lado que seguía con el ardiente beso, ignorando todo lo que se decía a su alrededor.- Corrijo, cuarteto de depravados.

-Ahí viene.

El inconfundible eco de los pasos del jefe consiguió que _Scarlet_ y_ Diamante negro_ rompieran el contacto, Yuushi se aparto aprisa del ventanal, Nioh guardo la navaja mientras Mizuli acomodaba su cabello, Atobe paso el pulgar por los labios del pelirrojo y una mirada basto para dar a conocer sus intenciones.

Los pasos se oyeron mas cerca.

Las seis miradas se observaron una última vez con aire burlón y confidencial.

Los pasos cesaron y la puerta cedió.

14

Decir que era un secreto sería como mentir pues bien era sabido por todos los locales que la policía de la zona tenía tratos con ellos, que esa cuadrilla de oficiales era tan corrupta como los miembros de sus filas.

Saber que el anterior jefe del sector, Mikiya Banda, era hombre comprado del jefe de jefes no era novedad para nadie y mucho menos lo era el saber que ordenaba a sus subordinados pasar por alto las acciones de esa familia, motivos suficientes para explicar la provechosa y creciente actividad de negocios de cada uno de los miembros de esa organización.

Pero así como no pasaba desapercibida para la sociedad tampoco pasaba inadvertida por las organizaciones de seguridad nacional, quienes al notar el deficiente trabajo del viejo Banji y su cuadrilla de corruptos policías tomaron el asunto en sus manos.

Bueno, el viejo Banji ya no esta al frente ¿Qué problema existe? Se compra al nuevo humano desperfecto y avariciosos que se ponga al frente y las cosas siguen su curso.

¿Qué otro problema podía haber?

-Watanabe Osamu. Es de esos nuevos en el rubro, de esos en los que los grandes de la organización depositan su confianza para hacer de este un mundo mejor. Resulto ser un hombre de…justicia, llamémosles así y al parecer él y su grupo de lame botas no permitirán que sigamos con nuestros negocios.- la mirada castaña se paseo por los siete hombres sentados en torno a su persona.- Quiero creer que no necesito decirles mas para que comprendan mis intenciones.

-Las negociaciones y regalos han sido inútiles, ¿Quién de nosotros tomara la batuta del siguiente paso?- fijo la vista en _Holy_ que parecía ajustar los vendajes de su mano izquierda a la espera de una respuesta.- Si no le molesta, me gust…

-Mmh…no he tenido nada de acción desde hace tiempo, creo que soy el más indicado para esto.- dijo el pelirrojo llamando la atención de sus camaradas. ¡Que no se quejaran! Hacia tiempo que no tenía la dicha de hacer un trabajo de ese tipo, hasta si mismo ya comenzaba a preguntarse el como diablos había alcanzado su puesto actual si se la pasaba bebiendo y cogiendo la gran parte del tiempo.

-_Itte yoshi_. (1)

Con esa frase quedaba cerrada la reunión y se dejaba en claro que la encomienda se la ganaba _Scarlet_, sin dar tiempo a que los otros seis protestasen.

¡Lastima tanta parsimonia para aquella pobre reunión!

15

-Así que nos darás la alegría de eliminar a ese tal Osamu.

Detuvo su caminar y giro el rostro con aire perezoso para ver a Atobe que le sonreía de manera burlona. Le vio pasar una mano por su rubio cabello al tiempo que caminaba eliminando la distancia entre ellos.

Le sintió rodear su cintura con ambos brazos y a sus labios encontrar refugio en la curvatura de su cuello.

-¿No crees que es una misión peligrosa? Digo eres el mas inexperto de los siete.

-Sakaki-sama no piensa lo mismo. Ah…- gimió ante el sensual mordisco de su antiguo superior y jefe.

-Tienes razón, el jefe no es tonto.-una de sus manos abandono el talle de Kikumaru para subir lentamente por su vientre hacia su pecho.- Pero sigue siendo una misión peligrosa.

-Ah…Keigo…- ¿Qué no podía estarse quieto unos minutos? Todavía estaban en la casa matriz.- Pues…ah…¿Por qué no me enseñas ese par de cosas que me ibas a mostrar?- mordió dejando marca al tiempo que una risa cínica brotaba de sus elegantes labios.

-Eso, mi querido niño, es una lección aparte. Pero ya que insistes tanto, tendrás el honor de tener a oree-sama como tu guía.

-Te ruego por el favor.

16

-¡¿Cómo que no tienes nada?! Watanabe-san te va a reñir por no tomarte en serio este trabajo que no es cosa de nada. ¡Son los _yakuzas_! Recuerda que es nuestro deber limpiar el nombre y el honor del heroico, respetable y veraz cuerpo de policía local. No podemos permitir que la sociedad piense que todos somos como esa cuadrilla de corruptos dirigidos por el viejo Banda. ¡El viejo Banda! Por eso debes trabajar más aprisa. Entre mas rápido pongamos a esos delincuentes tras las rejas mas pronto tendremos ese entorno seguro que deseamos para nuestros hijos y los hijos de nuestros hijos, y los hijos de los hijos de nuestros hijos, y los hijos de los hi…

-Oishi-san.

-Mmh…

-Ahórrate saliva que no he estado oyendo nada de lo que haz dicho.

El ojiverde frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras veía al detective reposar plácidamente delante de su escritorio mientras leía unas de esas revistas del conejito (2). ¿Cómo era posible que ese sujeto fuera considerado el mejor del ámbito? No negaba de la inteligencia de Fuji Syuusuke, solo ponía en tela de juicio su _modus operandi_.

Soltó un suspiro en señal de derrota, llamando la atención del ojiazul.

-Disculpa, ¿decías?

-Nada, nada.- el castaño le miro un momento antes de enfrascarse una vez más en la lectura de su revista, ante esto Syuichiro sintió un tic nervioso.- ¡Fuji!

-¿Qué?- cuestiono molesto.- Si tanto te preocupa la investigación haberla tomado desde el principio. ¡Ah, lo recuerdo! Fuiste uno de los primeros en echarse atrás, asustado de lo que se debía hacer.- el ojiverde se sonrojo mientras los ocupantes de los cubículos vecinos asomaban la cabeza por encima de las bajas paredes y sonreían burlones por la conversación de esos dos.

-Entonces tomate mas en serio tu misión, ¡métele prisa!

-¿Eres tonto? ¿Cómo pretendes que la meta prisa a algo como esto? ¡Oh, ya sé! Llegare a _Fruto prohibido_ y me acercare al primer rufián que me tope y le diré: ¡ey tu amigo!, soy detective del departamento de policía local. Estoy en servicio. Ando en busca de la familia, ¿de casualidad no serás tu uno de sus miembros?

-Y la próxima vez que te veamos será en una de esas bolsas de basura que usan los forenses- intervino Mukahi riendo divertido por aquella escena, el castaño le dirigió una sonrisa que al pelicereza se le antojo de gratitud.

Oishi miro a uno y a otro tratando de hallar las palabras justas para callar a Syuusuke, palabras que por su puesto sabía no existían.

¡Eso le pasaba por preocuparse por ese detective ocioso!

-Anda a correrte, y deja que haga las cosas como yo sé hacerlas.

Le vio una última vez y sin agregar mas salió de aquel reducido cubículo, dejando al castaño con su interesante lectura.

Fuji le vio por encima de la publicación, ¿Qué se creía ese cabeza de huevo al llegar como si nada y reclamarle el lento avance de su investigación? Al único que debía rendirle cuentas en ese sitio era a Watanabe-san y momentos antes había hablado con el hombre.

Era normal que las cosas fueran lentas, tratar a la mafia no era cosa de ponerse a cantar y coser, eso era algo que su superior entendía a la perfección o mas correcto decir, la versión que se sabía.

Se conocía capaz de dar con los siete pilares en una sola noche si así se lo proponía pero así como se sabía competente también estaba al tanto de la realidad: no había hecho mas que beber, hacer de vouyerista y de follar con un hermoso pelirrojo que conoció en ese bar de mala muerte.

Mejor dejar a su jefe con la idea de que la investigación iba en un proceso cuidadoso; por que esas, por supuesto, eran cosas que no pretendía escribir en su informe.

**AVAVAVA**

**1-Itte yoshi, es la frase que usa Sakaki con los chicos de Hyotei, se traduce algo así como "puede ir" ^^U**

**2-La revista del conejito, ^^U espero que ubiquen esa revista para hombres que tiene como logo la cabeza de un conejo. ¿Por qué ESA revista? No lo sé, fue la primera que se me vino a la mente -///-**

**Bueno pues creo que lo mas interesante de todo esto fue conocer al fin a todos los siete grandes y al jefe de jefes. Pero para que no quede duda los repito.**

**Kikumaru Eiji- Scarlet**

**Atobe Keigo- Diamante negro**

**Oshitari Yuushi- ¿?**

**Kite Eishiro- ¿?**

**Mizuki Hajime- Lady al alba**

**Nioh Masaharu- ¿?**

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke- Holy**

**Sakaki Tarou- el jefe XD**

**Mmh… pues realmente no espero que haya sido de su agrado pero al menos que hayan pasado rato de ocio leyendo ^^U**

**Y bueno, como bien recordaran, soy toda una Grinch pero aún así me permito desearles una feliz navidad y entre mis planes esta publicar un último fic para este año XD pero sino logro completarlo pues también les deseo un feliz año 2010, que todos sus sueños y anhelos se cumplan ^^=.**

**Hasta el próximo año XD.**

**Con mucho cariño, respeto y amor: **

**Zafiro Rachel Any.**


	4. 17 o 23

**Hola una vez mas. Pues aquí les traigo los capítulos siguientes de esta emocionante historia XDD ¬¬, déjenme soñar. Agradezco muchísimo a: **sakuno12 y Hota-chan** por su tiempo para leer y comentar.**

**Mmh…siento que el capítulo anterior me salió bastante flojo así que espero poder compensar ello con estos nuevos capítulos ^^U**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le pregunto: ¿Cuándo rayos empieza el yaoi en el nuevo manga? ¬¬ ya me aburrí de tanto chico lindo sin hacer nada divertido XDDD.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**AVAVAVA**

**17**

El humo ascendía conforme el aroma se iba desperdigando por toda la habitación. Lenta pero desordenadamente.

Atrayentes y desfiguradas formas subían hasta romperse con el techo raso donde se fundían con la enorme masa de humo ya acumulada.

Su desnudo pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente, siendo acariciado a momentos por la fresca brisa vespertina que se colaba por el ventanal entreabierto.

Una serpiente de humo subió coleando ante él, tratando de llamar su atención.

El agua corriendo en la ducha parecía ser la música de la danza que ejecutaban esas retorcidas serpientes humeantes.

Dio una calada notando vagamente como el fuego se avivaba con su aliento y un hilillo de humo logro colarse por la comisura de sus labios.

**18**

¿Y que se suponía que debía hacer? Con el orgullo como prioridad jamás lo admitiría pero tampoco se iba a permitir seguir viviendo con ese sentimiento y ese factor que podían salirle muy caro a él o a la familia.

"Que quede claro que lo hago por eso, por la familia"

**19**

-Quiero que lo investigues, que no dejes escapar un solo detalle. ¡Y quiero un informe detallado!

**20**

-_¡¿Cómo que pediste el día libre?! El crimen nunca descansa, por tanto la justicia debería hacer lo mismo. ¿Qué dirá Watanabe-san cuando se entere? Te hará a un lado en la misión tan importante que tienes. ¡No te tomes el trabajo tan a la ligera!_

-Oishi-san, ¿sabes? Desde que empezaste con tu sermón no he oído ni una mísera palabra de lo que haz dicho, así que ahórrate saliva. Y no tengo por que darte explicaciones, pero para que los sepas, Watanabe-san fue quien me dio el día libre. Ahora, debo colgar, mi cita ha llegado.

-_¡¿Cita?! ¿Una cita es mas importante que atrapar a la familia?_

-Estoy colgando.

-_¡Ni te atrevas!_

-Cuelgo.

_-Fuj…_

-Yo también te quiero…ver cien metros bajo tierra, bueno cincuenta para que te puedan sacar lo perros. Estúpido cabeza de huevo.

Maldijo mientras miraba el aparato lamentándose por haber colgado antes de poder decir esas magníficas palabras.

¿Qué se creía este tonto de Oishi? Si tanto le preocupaba la investigación haberla tomado desde el principio.

Soltó un suspiro al tiempo que sacaba su cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de su pantalón, cogió uno de los cilindros de tabaco con la comisura de los labios y rebusco el mechero pensado que esa cita sería lo último de libertad que se daría antes de ponerse en serio con la averiguación. Se sabía capaz de conseguir la información en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero así como sabía eso también conocía que debía andarse con cuidado.

No podía darse el lujo de andar danzando por _Fruto prohibido_ tan campante, preguntando y levantando sospechas.

Disfrazarse, filtrarse e ir calculando cada uno de sus pasos.

¡Y el idiota de Oishi se creía que no hacia nada! Seguro se moriría de la envidia si conociera a la belleza pelirroja con la que había estado follando hacia escasos días.

-¡Lamento haberte hecho esperar!

"Hablando del hermoso rey de Roma"

**21**

Podía ver el reflejo de las luces de la lámpara en su copa de vino mientras el chocar de las copas y de los cubiertos sobre la porcelana mezclados con el suave murmullo de las charlas de alrededor era la única acústica del lugar, lo cual lejos de molestarle le parecía agradable y hasta relajante.

En una mesa vecina un corro de mujeres reían escandalosamente ante el recuerdo de cuando jóvenes, más allá hombres con traje, parecían tomar la hora del descanso.

Bajo la vista a su plato donde aún reposaba gran parte del filete acompañado de las verduras.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusto? Si gustas puedes ordenar otra cosa.- alzó la vista hacia el pelirrojo que daba pequeños sorbos a su vino.- ¿Syuusuke?

-No, no es nada. Sabe bastante bien.- le vio arquear una ceja para al segundo siguiente sonreírle tranquilamente.

-Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, estamos en confianza, ¿no?- abrió los ojos sorprendido de lo rápido que podían cambiar las expresiones de ese sujeto. De despedir una aura inocente, a una seductora. Interesante.

-Bueno, la verdad me preguntaba a que te dedicas. Digo, no cualquiera puede darse el lujo de invitar a su cita a un sitio como este.- dijo señalando alrededor. El semblante de Kikumaru se frunció ligeramente, al parecer le había agarrado desprevenido.- disculpa, si no es mucha molestia.

-No, ninguna.- ¿y ahora? Soltó un suspiro, cogió su copa mientras veía atentamente a la belleza castaña frente a él. No podía soltarle la sopa así como tal cosa, debía tantear primero el terreno. Sintió sudar la gota, haberlo pensado antes de involucrarse con él. Mmh… nada que no arreglara alejarse de él o desaparecerlo del mapa, lastima que fuera tan bello y delicioso para comer.- te diré si tú me dices a lo que te dedicas.

-Soy oficinista.- sonrió dulcemente. No pensaba soltarle la verdad tan fácilmente.- Un pobre oficinista que dedica el resto de su triste vida productiva a estar delante de un escritorio soportando los gritos de mi jefe y envidiando que tenga una secretaria curvilínea.

-Ja, eso explica que te escapes al bar ese.- ¿un oficinista? Con esa carita le bastaría y le sobraría para llevar el pan a su mesa, hasta de actor porno tendría mejor futuro. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ante semejante pensamiento, trato de ocultarlo fingiendo un repentino ataque de tos.- Disculpa.- bebió de su copa.- bueno, en ese caso seré sincero contigo pero antes debes jurarme dos cosas…por tu vida.

-¿Perdón?

-Verás…

22

¡BANG!

¡RATATATATATATA!

¡BANG!

**23**

Los gritos se sobreponían al sonido del cristal al quebrarse y el conocido ruido de las detonaciones de armas de fuego. Se oculto bajo la mesa mientras se maldecía el haber mentido al pelirrojo que le acompañaba en el escondrijo, no podía sacar libremente su arma y abrir fuego contra los atacantes pero tampoco se podía quedar de brazos cruzados a esperar que el número de muertos y heridos fueran en aumento.

Miro de reojo a Kikumaru que con manos algo temblorosas marcaba aprisa las teclas de su móvil, ya más tarde se disculparía por la mentira.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto el pelirrojo cuando le vio con intención de ponerse de pie y salir. Sabía que no era lo más sensato, debía esperar a los refuerzos, pero también debía actuar y pronto.- No te muevas.- lo asió por el codo obligándolo a permanecer a su lado.- Es peligroso, tonto. ¿Por qué rayos no contestan?- le vio morderse nervioso el labio mientras parecía rebuscar algo entre los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta.- Escúchame bien, Syuusuke, cuando te lo ordene saldrás pecho tierra y trataras de escabullirte hacia la salida más próxima, yo iré detrás.

-¿Estas loco? Debemos esperar hasta que llegue la polic…- calló al notar el reluciente metal de la Magnum 44- ¿Eiji?

-Es una emboscada.

-¿Cómo?

Una nueva ráfaga de disparos logro que el resto de las personas volvieran a gritar acompañado de un llanto histérico. La reacción del pelirrojo fue alcanzar a Fuji y abrazarle contra su pecho; Syuusuke alzó la vista hacia el semblante serió del más alto, al parecer tramaba algo, le vio besar el arma al tiempo que sentía un ligero apretón en el hombro.

-_Scarlet_, no seas un cobarde. Sal y da la cara. Tenemos asuntos que arreglar contigo.

¿_Scarlet_?

-Esto va en contra de los principios de la familia…

¿Familia? ¿_Scarlet_?

¿Acaso…?

¿Estaría ante uno de los siete grandes?

**AVAVAVA**

**Woooo, termine antes de caer dormida ante mi teclado XDDD ¬¬.**

**Pues ya estamos en ello, ¿Qué pasara ahora? No lo sé, aún no he escrito los capítulos siguientes XDDDDD -_-U**

**Bueno creo que ahora estuvo algo mas cortito que los anteriores pero a la vez uno bastante revelador y quiero creer que lo suficiente para reponer mi poco entusiasmo y cuidado en el capítulo anterior u.u**

**Sale, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, jitomatazo o amenaza de muerte son bien recibidos.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
